copyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cutter
Cutter is one of Kirby's Copy Abilities, debuting in Kirby's Adventure. It is commonly regarded as the main projectile-based ability in the series. General Information Cutter gives Kirby the ability to utilize an infinite amount of curved, boomerang-like blades that appear on the cap he acquires. If the cutter misses Kirby on its return, it will keep going on behind him. Players can uses this tactic to attack enemies behind Kirby without turning around. In later games, Kirby can guide the blade upwards and downwards after throwing it. In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, the "blade" Kirby uses is actually his own face, which peels off his body and travels forward. In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, Cutter Kirby can charge his cutter to make it larger and more powerful. Doing this also allows it to bounce off of surfaces several times. Move Set See Cutter/Move Set In Kirby: Right Back at Ya! See Cutter/Kirby: Right Back at Ya! In the Super Smash Bros. series In the Super Smash Bros. series, Final Cutter is Kirby's Up Special Move. Kirby slices upwards and than defends, blade in front of him. Upon landing, he will create a shockwave. In Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS, Kirby can change his final cutter using Custom Moves. He can now also use Wave Cutter or Upper Cutter. Wave Cutter acts the same as Final Cutter, albeit the blade can't damage opponents, but upon landing, he will send powerful rocks flying. Upper Cutter allows Kirby to initiate a powerful slice upward, but no slice downward, putting Kirby into his helpless state. This move is similar to Marth's Dolphin Slash. Flavor Texts See Cutter/Flavor Texts Gallery See Cutter/Gallery Trivia *The flavor text in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land, as well as the ability icon, is a reference to the anime, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *In Kirby Super Star, the Cutter Boomerang was blue whenever it was in use. In every subsequent game afterwards, it remained yellow when used (except for Kirby: Squeak Squad where obtaining its copy scroll changed it to a larger, stronger, and blue blade; Kirby Super Star Ultra only retained this when used as a sword). *In most games, Kirby can throw multiple cutters, but in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, he can only fire one at a time because he uses his own face as the cutter. Though humorous, it leaves Kirby vulnerable; he is unable to fly or attack again until his face returns to his body. *Kirby could use Link's boomerang after swallowing the latter in the original Super Smash Bros., similar to the Cutter ability. In later Super Smash Bros. games, Link used a bow and arrow as his neutral B, therefore Kirby gained a bow after swallowing him instead of a boomerang. *The bill of Cutter Kirby's hat in the games is white, but it is yellow in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. *In Kirby's Return to Dream Land, there was originally going to be a super version of the Cutter ability, but it did not appear in the final version. *Cutter, along with Animal and Circus, are the only abilities to include eyes as part as their attire. *Pre-release screenshots of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards reveal that the colors of Cutter and Needle's ability icons were swapped; Cutter was originally orange and Needle was originally green.Pre-release screenshot *In Kirby Fighters Deluxe, Cutter's alternate costume is Sir Kibble's helmet. References Category:Copy Ability